


Sanguinem  belli

by DramaticalRaven



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Family Bonding, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Gay Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Lambert Swears (The Witcher), M/M, Meet the Family, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, One-Sided Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Song: Her Sweet Kiss (The Witcher), Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Vesemir is So Done
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticalRaven/pseuds/DramaticalRaven
Summary: Jaskier a quitté la montagne sans un regard en arrière. Qui a besoin d'un Sorceleur constipé des sentiments comme Geralt de Riv ? Le bard n'a besoin de personne et personne ne mérite le bard. Mais c'est qui l'autre enfoiré qui le colle aux basques ?! Ce que les Sorceleurs peuvent l'exaspérer...
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert & Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, philippa eilahrt & Jaskier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue - Another Wicther

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir,  
> Voici ce qui résulte d'une fanfiction quand vous regardez The Wicther (et joué au jeu) tout en regardant The Boys et Hercule durant la même semaine.  
> Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez ^^  
> PS : "Sanguinem belli" signifie "Sang de Guerre"  
> Bonne Lecture !

Julian Alfred Pankratz de Lettenhove n'est pas un personnage qui est facilement meurtri. On l'a toujours moqué pour sa faible corpulence, sa façon de danser ou sa façon d'agir en général. Rien de tout ce qui a pu lui arriver au cours de sa vie n'a pu effacé le sourire jovial qu'il a en permanence sur le visage. Ce n'est donc un Sorceleur qui allait réussir cet exploit, même après vingt-deux ans à voyager ensemble. Cela ne peut pas arriver. Pas après toutes ses années où il a dû prouver au monde, à l'académie, à sa famille (celle de sa mère surtout) qu'il n'était pas atteint par la malveillance humaine. Julian, voyageant sous le pseudo de Jaskier, vaut mieux que ça. Il le sait mieux qui quiconque. Geralt de Riv n'a laissé aucune cicatrice sur son âme, sur son coeur, sur sa passion. Rien de ce qui vient de se passer en haut de cette maudite montagne n'allait l'empêcher d'écrire, de composer, de chanter comme bon lui semble. Il va juste continuer de marcher sur son chemin, sa Voie à lui. Et cela sans se préoccuper des Sorceleurs, sorcières, elfes et autres créatures qui voudrait lui barrer la route.

Une pensée fugace lui revient à l'esprit. Une phrase qu'avait prononcé son grand-père paternel avant de mourir : "Personne n'est capable d'aimer comme toi, jamais on ne comprendra ton amour. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui te prouvera que ta façon d'aimer n'est pas anormal."

Il avait treize ans à l'époque et n'avait pas compris grand chose, son grand-père avait toujours été cryptique. Il parlait à sa façon, en énigmes mais remplies de sagesse. Jaskier n'y a pas prêté grande attention depuis le début de son aventure avec Geralt, préférant se concentrer sur les courbes aguicheuses des femmes. Quoi qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment refusé les avances de certains hommes, et parfois même maris des femmes avec qui il avait couché. L'Académie d'Oxenfurt a été une révélation pour lui. Pourquoi se contenter du corps des femmes alors que les hommes étaient plus faciles à séduire ? Le bard a toujours su comment attirer les regards. De par ses tenues extravagantes et colorées pour commencer, puis grâce à son physique et enfin ses yeux. Nombreuses et nombreux l'ont complimenté sur ses deux perles d'Océan pur. Un prince lui avait même dit qu'on y avait enfermé le ciel le plus bleu du plus chaud été. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient sautés dans le lit du prince à peine une seconde plus tard. Jaskier se souvient de chaque touché de ce prince, de chaque baiser, de chaque souffle sur sa peau rougie par le plaisir... Cette nuit avait été la plus magnifique de sa période à l'Académie.

Le bard s'arrête une seconde. Ses pieds le font atrocement souffrir et repenser à ses anciennes conquêtes ne lui faisait pas oublier la douleur. Il voulait vite quitter cette montagne mais on dirait bien qu'il a été trop sûr de lui. il ne pouvait pas la descendre en une journée, même seul. Le jeune homme a laissé ses affaires avec Ablette, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a rien à manger, rien pour faire du feu et aucun vêtements de rechange. Marcher sous cette chaleur est insupportable et la moiteur de ses mains ne trompait personne. Il ne désire plus que retirer son pourpoint et s'allonger sous une roche, à l'ombre. Il finit par soupirer et s'asseoir sur une pierre, en plein soleil. Ce qu'il pouvait mourir de soif...

"Que fait une si jolie paire de hanches dans un lieu aussi réputé dangereux et seule ?

Jaskier lève la tête et rencontre une paire d'yeux de chat. La chaleur le fait penser immédiatement à Geralt mais le Sorceleur n'aurait jamais parlé de ces hanches de cette manière. Prenant un peu de recule, le bard observe la personne devant lui. Sorceleur, pas de doute. Même médaillon que Geralt donc sûrement quelqu'un qu'il connaît. De très courts cheveux bruns et un sourire atrocement arrogant et charmeur. En un mot, cet homme semblait détestable. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le constipé qu'était Geralt de Riv.

-La paire de hanche ne veut pas être dérangée.

Ni une, ni deux, Jaskier se lève de son rocher et continue sa route. Avec un peu de chance, le soleil allait se coucher et la nuit sera fraîche. Il est hors de question qu'il voyage avec un autre Sorceleur, il en avait sa claque de ces êtres imbus d'eux-mêmes.

-Quel dommage, moi qui avait besoin de quoi réchauffer ma queue cette nuit."

Jaskier ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner, accélérant la cadence pour vite s'éloigner de cet énergumène.

Non mais quel connard !

To Be Continued...


	2. Partie 1 - Chapitre 1 - Back to Posada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier prend la décision de retourner à Posada dans le but de rendre le luth à Filavendrel mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des Kudos ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaît ^^  
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous décevra pas !
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

Partie 1 – Initium (=Début)

Jaskier s'installe confortablement à un table, celle-ci se trouvant complètement éloignée des autres. Un bard chante Toss a Coin à une foule extrêmement réceptive. Personne ne lui jetait de fruits ou ne le huait. Le revoici à Posada, à la même taverne où il avait rencontré Geralt. Une scène clairement différente se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lui, il était le Sorceleur désabusé avec une réputation pourrie et le bard ce qu'il avait voulu être en partant à l'aventure. Jaskier s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais revenir ici : dans cette ville, dans cette taverne, à cette même table où il avait adressé la parole à un Sorceleur buvant tranquillement sa bière... 

Tout ce que désire Jaskier, redevenu Julian pour un temps (pour toujours sûrement même), est être seul et manger son petit-déjeuner en paix. Il a voyagé pendant une semaine entière, prenant une à deux pauses par jour (l'une d'entre elles représentant trois heures de sommeil). Ses pieds sont douloureux, ses jambes ne le portent plus et tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'enfermer dans une chambre et dormir tout son saoul. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas avant d'être allé voir Filavendrel. Et puis il n'est même pas sûr pouvoir se permettre une chambre ne serait-ce que pour une journée... Sa bourse était aussi vide que son carnet de compositions. Jaskier a tout perdu, Julian a tout. Jaskier n'a plus de muse, l'envie de chanter et celle de vivre. Julian a encore un nom, un titre et un but. 

Le bard finit sa chanson avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement alors que Julian termine doucement son petit-déjeuner. Qui sait quand il aura un autre vrai repas avant d'être de retour chez lui ?

"Maintenant mes chers et chères amis, laissez-moi vous interpréter la dernière composition du bard Jaskier !"

Julian se lève de sa chaise à une vitesse phénoménale avant de partir en furie de la taverne, laissant tout le contenu de sa bourse sur sa table près de son assiette presque vide.

* * *

Julian marche quelques heures avant d'enfin arriver où vit Filavendrel. L'elfe semble ravi de l'acceuillir quoi qu'un peu décontenancé. 

"Bard, il est bien étrange de te voir ici. Mon luth ne semble pas cassé et en très bon état alors pourquoi viens-tu me rendre visite ?

Julian prend l'instrument dans ses mains, caressant doucement et tendrement les cordes une dernière fois, puis le tend vers le Roi Elfe. 

-Je viens vous rendre votre instrument, Majesté. Je... J'ai décidé d'arrêter la musique, définitivement. De rentrer chez moi et faire ce que Lettenhove attend de moi.

Filavendrel observe minutieusement l'ancien bard. Son expression est douce et amère.

-Quel dommage. Tes chansons sont remontées jusqu'à nous et je les trouve merveilleuses. Ne plus entendre tes compositions me chagrinent atrocement. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ? Arrêter le chant et la composition de musiques qui rendent les gens heureux et leurs vies plus supportables ? Demande l'elfe en regardant Julian droit dans les yeux

Julian baisse son regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Filavendrel. Bien sûr que non il n'a pas envie d'arrêter la musique... La musique c'est toute sa vie ! Il a quitté sa vie entourée de richesse et de sécurité pour une aventure le long des routes et tavernes, incertains de voir le jour suivant arriver. 

-Jaskier était juste une perte de temps, ma mère avait raison à son sujet. Il est temps de redevenir Julian Alfred Pankratz et de remplir mes obligations de Vicomte de Lettenhove. Dit-il malgré tout, la tête haute et les larmes aux yeux

Jamais ses mains n'avaient autant trembler de sa vie et pourtant il avait croisé nombreux monstres effrayants durant son temps aux côtés de Geralt. Humpft ! Peu importe la façon, cet emmerdeur de Sorceleur revenait toujours hanter ses pensées.

-Avant de me rendre mon luth, que dirais-tu d'essayer une dernière fois de composer et chanter, Jaskier le bard ? Questionne Filavendrel avec un sourire en coin

-Je n'ai plus d'argent. Qui accepterait qu'un bard n'ayant pris aucun véritable bain en un mois chante dans une taverne, aussi pourrie soit-elle ?

Julian ne comprend pas ce que lui veut le Roi Elfe mais il n'aime pas la direction que prend la conversation. 

-La Reine des Fées recherche de nouveaux musiciens et chanteurs. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de son fils et il semble s'ennuyer de la musique du monde des Fées. Un émissaire arrive la semaine prochaine par ici. Peut-être désires-tu tenter ta chance ? Une place à la Cour des Fées ne peut être de refus pour un bard ayant réussis l'exploit de réhabiliter les Sorceleurs.

Filavendrel le regarde, extrêmement fier. Après tout n'était-ce pas son luth avec lequel Jaskier avait commencé à être célèbre ? Même si le rôle des elfes dans Toss a Coin n'était pas très glorieux, Filavendrel savait que Jaskier ne pouvait pas chanter ce qu'il s'était vraiment produit. Cela aurait, au contraire, provoqué colère et indignation auprès des foules. Jaskier aurait sûrement été condamné au bûcher pour avoir laissé Geralt faire et ne pas avoir dévoilé l'endroit où se trouvaient les elfes.

-Je ne sais pas si... Si je peux vraiment-

-Le prince a toujours été fasciné par les histoires tragiques. Les légendes d'amants maudits, celles parlant de trahisons, de complots et d'amours impossibles, étaient ce qu'il demandaient à sa mère et ses musiciens. Tu sembles en proie à un profond désarroi et avoir le coeur brisé. Si tu chantes la bonne chanson, inutile de dire que le prince te couvrira d'éloges. Ce qui comblera la Reine et la fera te couvrir d'or. 

-...

Julian ne sut quoi dire. Il est vrai que cette offre est extrêmement alléchante. Jouer et chanter à la Cour des Fées n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Seuls les plus émérites des bards avaient eus le droit à ce privilège et aucun humain depuis des siècles entier n'y avaient étés invités. 

-La Cour des Fées est un endroit inaccessible. Seuls les mages fées peuvent nous y emmener, les autres ne quittant que très rarement la Cour. Tu y serais en sécurité, avec aucun moyen pour revoir Geralt de Riv. Il n'y aurait que toi, toi et les Fées. Le temps que l'émissaire arrive, je serais ravi de t'héberger ici. Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi douillet que la taverne de Posada mais ça a son charme rustique à la longue. 

Filavendrel ancre son regard dans celui de Julian. Celui-ci prend un long moment de réflexion. Rester à la Cour des Fées, chanter, danser et vivre pleinement sa musique... Ou rentrer chez lui et remplir son devoir de Vicomte, sa mère toujours sur son dos, éternellement seul et sans _sa_ musique... L'un de ces deux futurs lui fera sûrement revoir Geralt tandis que l'autre le lui fera complètement oublier.

-... J'accepte. Merci infiniment, Vôtre Majesté. Fit Jaskier en s'inclinant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je vais te conduire à ta chambre dans ce cas. Suis-moi"

* * *

Jaskier gratte doucement les corde de son luth. Il regarde son carnet de composition avec un regard absent. Cela sera sa dernière composition parlant du Loup Blanc. Après celle-ci, il se jure de l'oublier et de ne plus être blessé par ses mots prononcés sur le haut de cette montagne. 

**She’s always bad news**

**It’s always lose, lose**

**So tell me love, tell me love**

**How is that just?**

"Une chanson parlant d'un coeur brisé ?

Le bard saute du rocher sur lequel il est assit, tenant fermement son luth contre lui. Il était venu jouer dehors pour que les elfes ne l'entendent pas et découvre sa chanson en même temps que l'émissaire de la Reine. En face de lui se trouve un jeune homme blond avec une légère barbe noire et des yeux d'un vert plus vert encore que les feuilles des arbres en pleine été. Sa tenue est assez déconcertante vu qu'il fait extrêmement froid la nuit et surtout si proche de l'arrivée de l'Hiver. Le blondinet ne porte en tout et pour tout qu'un simple pantalon en cuir et des bottes fourrées avec deux lanières en cuir croisées sur son torse nu qui semblaient tenir quelque chose en place sur son dos. Un arc ? Non, une simple arbalète.

-Qui êtes-vous ? 

Jaskier se méfie du blondinet, même s'il semble inoffensif et peu armé. Son sourire est amusé et ses yeux brillent de malice. Pourquoi ces yeux lui rappellent-ils son grand-père tout d'un coup ?

-Je m'appelle Karl. Je vis dans ses montagnes depuis belle lurette. Généralement je ne m'approche pas autant du Royaume des Elfes mais ta composition m'a attirée ici. Ne m'en veux, j'adore la musique. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bards qui passent par ces montagnes. Je crois que je te dérange. J'ai hâte d'entendre la version complète de ta chanson quand je redescendrais à Posada un jour ou l'autre. A moins que je ne prennes mon courage à deux mains et venir te voir jouer devant l'émissaire de la Reine des Fées ? Nous verrons."

Ni une ni deux, le dénommé Karl tourne le dos à Jaskier et retourne dans les montagnes. Le bard fronce les sourcils. Quel bien étrange personnage.

Alors que le brun se rassoit sur son rocher et qu'il continue de composer la musique de sa dernière chanson sur Geralt, il s'arrête soudainement au bout de quelques secondes.

Comment ce Karl savait-il que le bard allait chanter devant l'émissaire de la Reine des Fées ?

Décidemment, il ne rencontrait que des hommes dérangés ces derniers temps.

* * *

L'émissaire est magnifique. C'est une belle jeune femme à la peau translucide, aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval haute et tressés magnifiquement et aux yeux intensément roses. Son sourire est doux et sa main l'est tout autant sur son visage.

"Bard Jaskier, de ton vrai nom Julian Alfred Pankratz et Vicomte de Lettenhove. Moi, Amélia Alcraid, Mage Officiel de la Cour des Fées, serait ravie de t'entendre chanter.

Jaskier rougit sous le regard de la mage fée. Si toutes les fées étaient aussi belles qu'elles, son coeur ne tiendrait sûrement pas la cadence de ses battements. Le bard arrive tout de même à reprendre ses esprits et commence à doucement gratter les cordes de son luth.

- **The fairer sex, they often call it**

**But her love’s as unfair as a crook**

**It steals all my reason**

**Commits every treason**

**Of logic, with naught but a look**

  
  


**A storm breaking on the horizon**

**Of longing and heartache and lust**

**She’s always bad news**

**It’s always lose, lose**

**So tell me love, tell me love**

**How is that just ?**

  
  


**But the story is this**

**She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss**

**Her sweet kiss**

**But the story is this**

**She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss**

  
  


**Her current is pulling you closer**

**And charging the hot, humid night**

**The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool**

**Better stay out of sight**

  
  


**I’m weak my love, and I am wanting**

**If this is the path I must trudge**

**I welcome my sentence**

**Give to you my penance**

**Garrotter, jury and judge**

  
  


**But the story is this**

**She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss**

**Her sweet kiss**

**But the story is this**

**She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss**

  
  


**But the story is this**

**She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss**

**Her sweet kiss**

**But the story is this**

**She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss**

  
  


**The story is this**

**She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss**

Amélia le regarde sans cligner des yeux une seule seconde. Les elfes autour d'eux commencent à applaudir. Filavendrel donne le sac et le reste des affaires de Jaskier à la mage fée juste avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole. Attends ! Pourquoi le Roi Elfe lui donne-t-il ses affaire ?!

-Bard Jaskier. Tu as été choisi comme nouveau musicien de la Cour des Fées."

Quoi ? Le brun n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive qu'un portail s'ouvre et qu'on le jette dedans.

Complètement prit au dépourvue, Jaskier tombe à la renverse. Il se retrouve juste devant deux somptueux trônes entourés de mille et unes végétations différentes. Il se trouvait agenouillé aux pieds d'une femme et d'un jeune homme absolument sublimes.

La Reine des Fées et son fils.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Comment va se passer le temps que Jaskier va vivre à la Cour des Fées ? Qui peut bien être cet étrange Karl ? Réponses au prochain chapitre !  
> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à partager vos théories.  
> Biz !


	3. Partie 1 - Chapitre 2 - Seelie Court Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Court des Fées est un endroit magnifique. Jaskier s'habitue doucement à la fête qu'il vit jour après jour. Son coeur meurtri peut-il encore guérir grâce à la musique ?

Jaskier se plait énormément à la Court des Fées. Celles-ci vivent au coeur d'une forêt luxuriante, où la végétation ne cesse de croitre jour après jour. Le bard n'avait jamais vu autant de plantes différentes à un seul endroit. Tout était extrêmement lumineux et parfaitement splendide. Des centaines de lucioles volaient et voltigeaient dans tous les sens, dansant autour de Jaskier qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu. De nombreuses fleurs brillaient d'une douce lumière plus que réconfortante et le doux vrombissement de la rivière se trouvant à proximité berçait le coeur meurtri du bard. 

Les Fées ont étés très accueillantes. Jaskier danse souvent avec elles. Il ne dort jamais, préférant danser, chanter et danser encore. Le brun ne sait pas pourquoi Morphée ne vient pas l'enlacer dans ses bras mais le sommeil ne le prend pas. Comme s'il le fuyait. Le bard n'ose pas demander pourquoi personne, lui compris, semble si reposé et en forme alors qu'ils ne dorment pas une seule seconde. La vie ici semble être une fête perpétuelle. Jaskier n'a rien contre. Il est un bard et les bards aiment danser et chanter jusqu'à épuisement. Quel bénédiction que l'épuisement ne lui fait pas défaut. 

La Reine des Fées, qui voulait être appelée Analia et non "Majesté" ou "Ma Reine", danse souvent avec lui. Elle lui répète souvent que son aura est magnifique et pure mais entachée par un début de dépression. Jaskier lui fait toujours un petit sourire triste avant de s'isoler un peu. Il s'installe près de la rivière et compose doucement, inspiré par la musique des Fées qu'il entend de loin. Il arrive parfois à capter un grognement aussi mais dès qu'il pose la question à Analia, elle change de sujet et lui propose une danse. Le bard n'insiste plus mais il sait qu'un jour il tentera d'aller voir ce qui en retourne. Il arrive encore à composer mais très peu. Il n'écrivait que sur Geralt avant... 

Jaskier secoue la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des souvenirs avec le Sorceleur. Il était là pour l'oublier, pas pour recasser. Le bard pose son luth au sol et commence à se déshabiller. Il pose ses vêtements pliés sur un rocher puis entre doucement dans la rivière. Il se détend doucement, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau et le calme qui régnait à cet endroit de la Court. Jaskier a vite compris que l'eau de cette rivière était magique. Dès qu'il entrait dedans il oubliait tous ses problèmes et se sentait en Paix avec lui-même, heureux et amoureux de nouveau.

"On appelle cette rivière Repose-Ame, Analia l'a créée pour oublier la peine qu'elle a ressentie en perdant son cher époux

Jaskier ouvre brusquement les yeux et les détourne vivement.

-Je- Je vais partir et vous laissez Fit-il en tentant de se lever

-J'aime que les hommes me regarde, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu étais là avant.

Le bard observe la Mage, Amélia, entrer dans l'eau. Son entrée est lente et chaloupée. Elle était clairement le genre de femme que Jaskier aimait avoir dans son lit (ou le lit d'un autre, le plus souvent). Amélia est extrêmement séduisante et on lui avait rapporté le fait qu'elle était la demi-sœur du prince (donc la fille de la Reine). Ses cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade sur ses hanches, collant sa peau à cause de l'eau (étrange d'ailleurs qu'ils ne flottent pas) et le blanc translucide de son corps brille légèrement. Certaines lucioles viennent danser autour d'eux alors que certaines se posent sur leurs peaux et frétillent légèrement des ailes. Le bard se retrouve mal à l'aise. Il apprécie beaucoup Amélia, elle danse souvent avec lui et ils ont déjà chantés ensemble. La voix de la Mage est absolument divine et envoûtante. 

-N'avez-vous pas envie que d'autres hommes vous regardent ? Je suis seul ici et je ne suis pas un très bon public. 

-A la manière dont tu détournes les yeux et me vouvoie constamment me font penser que tu m'ais indifférent. 

-Amélia, vous êtes une femme magnifique et absolument divine. Je pourrais écrire mille et unes odes à votre beauté mais malheureusement je me sens pas en l'état d'aimer un autre corps que le mien en ce moment. Avoue Jaskier, les yeux fermés et prêt à pleurer

La rivière semble chanter et sa tristesse est vite remplacée par une douce euphorie. 

-La Reine est triste de te voir ainsi. Tes chansons sont si émouvante et pleine de détresse... Chaque Fée est extrêmement touché par ta détresse, tout comme plantes et rivière.

Le regard d'Amélia est doux et un sourire rassurant étire ses lèvres.

-Je l'ai remarqué. Dès que je touche une fleur ou un arbre ou que je suis dans cette rivière, je me sens tellement mieux. Je me sens de suite... Enlacé, aimé... Comme quand j'étais petit et que mes parents me berçaient en me chantant une berceuse. Je suis en Paix avec moi-même et si... Si illuminé !

-Je vais te confier un secret Jaskier. Toutes les plantes et lucioles qui vivent ici sont des Fées. Ce sont les âmes des nombreuses Fées qui nous ont quittés à travers les Ages. De cette façon elles sont toujours avec nous. Elles nous partagent leurs sentiments de plénitude et nous font oublier tristesses, cœurs brisés et malheurs. 

-N'y a-t-il pas des Fées qui reviennent en colère ? Elles sont toutes aussi gentilles et heureuses ? Demande Jaskier, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il venait de lui être dit

-Suis-moi. Dit Amélia en se levant de la rivière et se rhabillant. 

Jaskier reste à sa place, profitant de la vue de la peau délicatement rosée de la Mage. Heureusement que l'eau de la rivière était fraîche sinon Jaskier se serait senti chauffer en un instant. Le bard reprend vite ses esprits et sort à son tour de l'eau pour remettre ses vêtements. Il prend son luth et suit Amélia à travers la végétation qui se fait plus dense au fil de leur avancée. Ils quittent la lumière rassurante de la Court pour se retrouver dans une immense grotte extrêmement sombre.

-Où sommes-nous ? Questionne Jaskier, peu rassuré alors qu'il continuent plus profondément dans la grotte

Amélia a matérialisé une boule de feu pour éclairer leur chemin. La Mage, cela dis, ne répond pas à sa question et continue sa route. Ils finissent par arriver devant une énorme porte en bois, gravée de nombreux dessins et symboles que Jaskier ne comprend pas. La blonde prononce quelques paroles incompréhensibles et la porte s'ouvre dans un sinistre grincement. Derrière ce son résonne un effroyable grognement et de lourds bruits de sabots. La porte enfin ouverte, Jaskier fait face à un immense taureau noir aux yeux enflammés de souffrance et de colère.

-Voici les Fées qui meurent possédés par la rage et l'amertume. A chaque Fée mort dans la douleur, le taureau monte en puissance et en colère. Bientôt il ne pourra plus être contenu et se libèrera de cet endroit. Il atterrira directement dans votre monde et ça sera votre problème. Nous nous refusons à tuer les nôtres. C'est au-dessus de nos forces... Surtout que l'âme de notre Roi y brûle de rage et de douleur...

Jaskier est totalement subjugué par la créature. Elle est magnifique. Le bard a l'impression que son grognement n'est qu'une cacophonie de cris et de hurlements plaintif et en colère, comme rongés par le désespoir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais une immense tristesse prend possession de son être et de son coeur. Il a vu beaucoup d'horreurs en ayant accompagné Geralt à travers le monde, il avait vu la misère et l'ignominie de la nature humaine. Rien ne l'avait préparé à tant de haine et de désespoir. Le Taureau le regarde dans les yeux et pousse un hurlement qui fait trembler les mûrs de la grotte. Jaskier, comme possédé par passion inattendue, avance avec son luth en main. Il en gratte huit fois les cordes avant de commencer à chanter :

- **Toro, I am humble for tonight I understand,**

**Your royal blood was never meant to decorate the sand.**

**You have suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you,**

**I offer an apology and one long overdue.**

Le Taureau se jette sur Jaskier mais s'arrête juste devant lui

**I am sorry, Toro I am sorry,**

**Hear my song and know I sing the truth.**

**Although we were bred to fight,**

**I reach for kindness in your heart tonight.**

**And if you can forgive and if you can forgive,**

**Love can truly live.**

**And if you can forgive and if you can forgive,**

**Love can truly live.**

Jaskier soutien le regard enflammé du taureau.

  
**Toro, I am frightened, but I'll use my final breath,**

**to tell you that I am sorry,**

**let us end this dance of death.**

**To centuries of agony, that to your heart we sent**

**here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends.**

Les deux se fixe du regard, sans se lâcher.

  
**I am sorry, Toro I am sorry**

**Hear my song and know I sing the truth.**

**Although we were bred to fight,**

**I reach for kindness in your heart tonight.**

**And if you can forgive and if you can forgive,**

**Love can truly live.**

**And if you can forgive and if you can forgive,**

**Love can truly live.**

Jaskier pose son luth au sol et pose sa main sur la tête du taureau qui gémit

  
**And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,**

**Love will truly live**."

Jaskier pose son front sur le crâne du taureau alors que celui-ci tombe doucement en poussière. Cette dernière vole délicatement, entoure le bard puis sort de la grotte alors qu'un "merci" doucement murmuré se fait entendre.

Amélia a les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire sur le visage. La Reine avait raison. Julian Pankratz, alias Jaskier le bard, était plus pur que tous les pensaient.

La Mage se demandait si elle allait accéder à la requête de son frère maintenant... Jaskier était bien trop pur pour Castiel... Mais... Il méritait de guérir... 

Il le méritait tellement.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je devais sortir ce chapitre hier mais j'ai été embarquée dans Hunting of Bly Manor et je suis resté dessus tout le week-end xD Et comme ce chapitre devait être calme j'ai dû digérer la série avant de me mettre à l'écriture.  
> La musique que Jaskier chante vient du film d'animation La Légende de Manolo que j'apprécie énormément. Je ne pouvait pas ne pas la mettre ^^ Si vous n'avez pas vu ce film, regardez-le !  
> J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! La suite arrivera très vite, je suis toujours autant inspiré.  
> A la prochaine, Biz !


End file.
